


Destination: None

by YinYangBangBang



Series: RWBY Runaways universe [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Runaways, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Femme/Futch/Butch, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Runaway AU, The Gangs All Here, road trip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangBangBang/pseuds/YinYangBangBang
Summary: Blake Belladonna, Ilia Amitola, Weiss Schnee. Three girls that can't be more different, but are each running away from something. It's going to be a rocky trip, but these three have to stick together if they hope to survive with nothing to their name but a change of clothes and a beat up campervan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4am and barely staying awake, Blake and Ilia pull over to get coffee. In the gas station, they hear about a girl with a bloody eye that came in earlier. Who knew they'd end up meeting said girl, and giving her a lift...

**Five days on the road, 2500 miles traveled**

**3:36 am**

**Destination: None**

Dead. At this time of night, everything was dead. All that sounded from the radio was mellow country music, the scenery was hidden in the darkness, and the road was devoid of any cars. Everything was dead, and there was nothing to distract from how boring the journey really was. But no matter how boring that was, it was necessary.

_Everyone is running from something._

Sure, not everyone is _literally running away_ from something, but we’re all running in some way from a part of us. We run from those relationships that didn't quite seem to work out. We run from the path our parents set out for us. Sometimes we just run because staying still is too painful. The choices we make in life are a form of running, whether it’s a healthy choice to make or not.

Was getting into a van and just driving a healthy choice? Maybe not. But that’s all Ilia and Blake had left to do. No options, no commitments, nothing left to lose. All they had were the clothes on their backs and an old Volkswagen camper with over a hundred thousand miles on the clock. There wasn’t even a destination at the end of it. Just a journey.

The light in the dashboard was probably the most interesting thing to happen the past two hours. The gas light. Finally, a reason to pull over and see something different, an excuse to look through the store. Ilia yawned, leaning back in her chair and using the wheel to help stretch her arms, anything to just keep herself awake that little longer. It wasn’t time to switch over drivers yet, but she couldn’t keep going without a coffee at least.

Five minutes in, she found a gas station to pull into. Dead yet again, other than probably a lonely clerk behind the counter inside. While not having to deal with other customers and cars at this time of night came as a benefit, the flickering lights didn't exactly offer much comfort when Ilia stepped out to fill the van up. Still, she swallowed her fears. The sooner this was done, the sooner they could get back on the road again. Or even pull in somewhere safe and get some sleep.

Once it was filled to the brim, Ilia opened the passenger door. While she preferred to let Blake sleep, they’d always agreed to tell the other of any pit stops as and when to give the opportunity to stretch legs. This was no exception no matter how peaceful she looked. She reached out for Blake’s shoulder, very gently rubbing it to rouse her from her slumber.

“Hey, it’s just me.” She spoke gently once seeing Blake’s ears twitch, a sign she was awake enough to hear her. “I’m gonna get myself a coffee, do you want anything?”

“Hmmnnn…” Blake could only hum quietly, shifting her position to sit herself up. First things she did was yawn, trying to open her eyes. The instant they were met with the dim lighting however she groaned, blinking repeatedly to try and adjust. She mumbled quietly, “What time is it?”

“Twenty to four? Too damn early.” She waited patiently for Blake to gather her bearings, catching the contagious yawn herself shortly after. She took a moment to stretch out once again, holding her arms up and behind her head. “But, yeah; do you want anything from here? Food, drink?”

Taking off her belt, at last, Blake gave a small nod. Despite her sleep being interrupted, anyone would be a fool to miss out on a rest stop. It would be hours until the next one. “Yeah. Can you get me some tea and some pretzels while I use the bathroom?”

“On it.”

The two girls made their way inside. Just as they suspected, dead on the inside too. Nothing but the mellow country music again and one lonely clerk behind the desk. While Ilia sorted paying for the gas, drinks, and snacks, Blake headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

Five days. Five days she’d been running. Five days since she’d slept in a real bed or had a real shower. No wonder she looked like garbage. But be that as it may, it was better than what was left behind. The bed lost it’s comfort months ago. The home was just a house. Blake hadn't belonged anywhere other than on the road for a long time. If all she had to sacrifice was a little of her dignity to find somewhere better then so be it. It was worth it compared to what was back there.

Blake examined the bags under her eyes. A consolation prize from their long journey with no destination in mind. It wasn't the worst she’d looked, but let’s just say checking into a motel room wouldn't be a waste of money even for just one night. Perhaps when they got to the next city she’d suggest it as a reward for their progress so far.

Funnily enough, Blake wasn't the worst looking thing awake at this time of night.

She’d hear about it when she rejoined Ilia again, who took to talking to the clerk while she waited for the coffee machine to finish. It seemed it was having trouble with tea.

“Yeah, she was here half hour ago, bought a bottle of vodka and left.” From the way he spoke, that was probably the most interesting moment of the night. “She didn’t drink it, just took it with her outside and poured it over her eye. Had to wipe blood and booze up from the sidewalk.”

“That sounds metal.” Ilia seemed rather impressed, handing over the pretzels to Blake once she was back at her side. At least something was ready.

“Yeah, it was pretty metal.” The clerk shrugged his shoulders. “But yeah, I called the cops just in case. Screw loose or not, least they’ll get her back home safe before someone else finds her.”

Ilia didn’t seem convinced. She didn’t exactly trust cops, she and Blake had good reason for that. But it was way too early in the morning to get into that conversation. Instead, she picked up the _finally finished_ cup of tea, handing it to her friend. “ _Sure, cops_ will do just that. Hope she’s a human for her sake.”

It was a sour note to leave on Blake thought, but Ilia was never the most tactful of people to talk to. At least it could be blamed on the time of morning. That being said, Blake was ever curious. Just what on earth were they talking about while she was in the bathroom?

She made a point to ask once they were in the van again. Ilia offered a small shrug in response, putting her coffee in the holder. “Oh, he was just asking if I’d seen some girl on the road. Apparently, she came in with her eye bleeding and shit.”

“Oh my god.” Blake sounded rather shocked to hear it. She’d caught the last half of that conversation. “And she just poured booze on it?”

“Yeah! Fuckin’ metal, right?” She laughed. Again, a pretty odd response at any other time of day, but they’d been on the road enough to see some wild sights in the middle of the night. Give it a couple of days, they’ll probably have a new story to tell that would blast this one out of the water.

Now both passengers were awake, the journey felt a lot easier. 4:05 am, there were still a couple more hours of darkness remaining, but at least now there were more reasons to stay awake. A conversation was a great way to stay up, not even mentioning the caffeine from the drinks.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Ilia held one hand on the wheel while sipping coffee with the other, sighing with relief. “and don't take this the wrong way, but, we look like shit.”

“No… What gave you that idea?” Blake managed to laugh, still waiting for her own drink to cool a little more before she could even attempt. Thank god Ilia was on the same page as her, it meant she felt a little less guilty about asking for a room. “You thinking a motel?”

“Bingo.” Ilia clarified, returning the cup to its holster. “Decent shower, decent mattress, do laundry, just _not drive_ for a day. I think we’ve earned that.”

It didn't exactly feel like she’d earned it. Running the hell away from your problems did not warrant a reward, did it? One would say she was taking a brave step forward, but she’d disagree. Still, Ilia _definitely_ deserved the night off. She wouldn’t let her own self-loathing stop Ilia from treating this as something she deserved. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Money’s supposed to come through at the end of the week too, so we can afford it. So long as nothing goes fuck up, we’ll be okay.”

_We’ll be okay._

A smile returned to Blake’s lips as she tried once more to sip the tea. That, along with that all-important phrase warmed her heart and made her feel so secure. In spite of having nothing, being in the middle of god knows where and having no end goal in mind, _she felt safe._

_We’ll be okay._

“... Hey, slow down.”

Even with the darkness, Blake spotted something out of Ilia’s vision ahead. There was a figure at the side of the road, walking along it holding a bag in one hand, and what looked like a bottle in the other. It was a feminine figure, with long white hair and far too nice clothes for the time of night and location.

When she could finally see it, it matched a description Ilia knew. “That’s the nut job the clerk was talking about!”

Blake’s ears pinned right back in confusion. “The vodka girl?!”

“Yeah! Fuck, cops must not have shown up yet. You go, vodka girl.”

It didn't feel right. There was still two hours of darkness and there was no one in sight around here other than them. There was no way to tell if a cop would come near here, and no way to know who would be around at this time in the morning. The poor girl was already injured from the sounds of it; if a car full of guys happened to stop by and see her…

_No, that’s not happening._

“Offer her a ride.”

It was quite a look Ilia gave when she shot around and glared. “You seriously want to pick her up after how crazy the clerk said she was?”

“You seriously think you’ll be able to sleep at night if we find out she goes missing or some shit?”

It was worth calling Ilia’s bluff. Sure, she wasn't really compassionate, but she wasn't completely heartless. There wasn't any satisfaction given with a _verbal_ response, but the van did slow right down. Blake couldn't help her smug smile as she rolled the window down.

Once they got closer, Blake could see ‘Vodka girl’ properly. Crazy? She didn't look crazy. But what did crazy even look like? To some, it probably looked like pouring vodka over your face then walking away. But to others, it might look like packing clothes into a bag and ditching the life you had to hop into a campervan. Crazy was different for everyone.

But kindness? That was something she knew.

“Hey!” She called up, holding a smile as the girl looked around. “You lost?”

The smile wasn't returned. The girl huffed loudly, pulling the bag onto her shoulder and attempting to walk on faster. She was clearly trying to ignore them both.

Now Blake was close enough she saw the suspected injury. The girl’s eye had a large gash running down it, from her brow down to her cheek. She wasn't crazy by pouring vodka over it, she must have been sterilizing it. It wouldn't beat a hospital, but for someone out in the middle of the night, it was pretty smart.

Blake persisted. Usually, she would just give it in and accept the defeat, but she couldn't just let the girl go at this time of night. Maybe a different approach. “Next bus stop isn't for miles out here, we can give you a lift-”

“Do I look like I have my fucking thumb out?” The words were dripping with venom. Sure, she wasn't expecting ‘vodka girl’ to be sunshine and rainbows, but the vile attitude did take Blake back. But the van maintained it’s speed next to her, and she groaned in frustration. “Stop following me! Fuck off!!!”

That seemed to fit the word ‘crazy’ now. Blake was forced to sit back in her seat. She tried to help, but this girl didn't want it. Kindness can’t be forced on someone that doesn’t want it.

But then, there was a different method.

_Gotta be cruel to be kind._

“Hey, dumbass!”

As harsh as Ilia’s words were, and as much as Blake cringed hearing them come from her friend, they caught the girl’s attention. She came to a stop to listen, as did the van. Leaning on the wheel, Ilia was far less sensitive than Blake was; “You’re a woman out in the middle of the night, middle of nowhere. Given your eye, it looks like you’ve had a shitty enough night so I suggest you get in because it’s gonna get even shittier if a group of guys drive down this way and spot you!”

_Brutal._

But it hit the point home far better than Blake ever could have.

As much as the girl didn't want to admit it, they had a point. The next car to stop by might not even give her a choice. It was a dangerous gamble, but as it stood, this was the best offer she was going to get tonight.

What did crazy look like? It looked like taking that gamble. And the girl wasn't crazy.

She rolled her eyes, swallowing her pride and taking a few steps back to the van door. Maybe she was _a little crazy_ to so readily accept the stranger's help, but it was way less than rejecting it. She hauled her bag onto the spare seat, throwing the leftover bottle back out onto the sidewalk before pulling the door to, sitting back on the seat with a huff.

As much as Ilia did have a good point, Blake couldn't help the second-hand embarrassment she felt about it. Brutal wasn't how she’d have handled this situation, even if it did get the results. At least she could offer the kindness in her own way now. “Where do you want a lift to?”

“Anywhere.” She was resigned in her reply. The girl refused to meet Blake’s gaze just yet, instead choosing to stare out the window as the van sped up again. “Just away from here.”

A girl in the middle of nowhere, with no destination in mind.

_Where’d they heard that one before?_

“We’re headed to a motel,” Blake leaned back in her seat, to look still. “Way safer to get a cab or the bus from there than the middle of nowhere.

She shrugged her shoulders, brushing her hair out of her face. “Sure, whatever.”

As much as Blake wanted to offer kindness to a stranger, maybe Ilia had been right on this one. She didn’t want to risk frustrating the girl any further than what she must have been through already, nor push her into talking when she didn't feel like it. God, she knew all too well what that felt like…

  
“It’s Blake, by the way.” She could throw her a rope, at least. It was her choice if she wanted to take it or not after that. “If you need us. I’m Blake, that’s Ilia. Just shout up if you need a stop.”

There was only a small nod of acknowledgment. Their passenger must be as tired as they were. She never really moved much more from her position against the window.

That made three. Three girls in a campervan, none with a destination in mind. One of which was a complete stranger, with their only knowledge of her being that she poured a bottle of vodka down her face to quick fix a wound. It wasn't ideal for any of the three involved, but it was way better than the alternative.

Needless to say, it was gonna be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up a hitchhiker wasn't exactly on Blake or Ilia's list of things to do, but any kind person would. But problems arise when Weiss discovers the motel requires ID...

**Five days on the road, 2700 miles traveled**

**8:15 am**

**Destination: Valestone Motel**

Sometimes, a week can pass in four hours. Sometimes four hours could pass in a week. That’s how it felt, anyway. All it took was a small change for the mood of the journey to change and to make its time feel so much longer than it should. That small change came in the form of ‘vodka girl’, who still hadn’t given them a real name to go on.

The majority of her time was spent staring at glass. Either the window or her phone. She hadn’t been messaging anyone or calling anyone yet, it was still too early in the morning, so Blake and Ilia thought. But so far she’d said little more than a few words to them. No questions about the stops, no details of any destination. Vodka girl remained a complete mystery all this time.

Still, that time wouldn’t be much longer. They’d spotted signs for the motel, putting it around half an hour away. By then they could get a room to themselves and the girl could sort out a better method of travel. Or even stay at the motel on her own.

At least the radio was more interesting now that the sun was up. The stations were actually playing decent hits from this century, and the people talking weren’t droning on about the politics of the most boring subjects ever. Even the news was delivered with a little more flare at this time. Not that anyone was listening.

At least, Ilia and Blake weren’t.

“First thing I need is a long bath.” Ilia smiled to herself, seeming to imagine just what it would be like. “Man, I really hope this place has a tub.”

“Last motel I went to was all showers,” Blake leaned back in her seat, smiling over at her friend. “but then again I haven't been in years. Never was big on road trips till now.”

“Well damn, you should’a probably mentioned that,” Ilia laughed, “Cause we’ve been in a van for a  _ little while.  _ ”

“And a little while longer I assume.”

Smiles and jokes were falling on deaf ears for the newest passenger. She was the only one paying attention to the radio. Background noise. There’s no stranger phenomenon than when you hear a name that means something to you, and then suddenly everything else vanishes except the source.

“Weiss Schnee, Daughter of SDC’s Jaques Schnee, has been reported missing,”

The girl snapped upright. Nothing else but the radio in that moment was making a sound.

“She was last seen in Downtown Vale leaving her hotel room, where the family were staying for a business trip, in the early hours of the morning. Police are urging anyone who knows her whereabouts to step forward.”

_ Butterflies in stomach? Try a flock of crows or something. _

Where she wasn’t feeling up to talking before, she certainly didn’t feel like it now. At any moment, these two women could actually focus on the radio, jump to conclusions and turn to the police. Anyone would, right? Maybe she could last a while. If she lasted long enough they’d take her to the motel.

… but then what? Wait for someone at the motel to do the same? Take a taxi who would listen and do the same? Unless she traveled alone, it was a matter of time till someone did. There wasn't any escape from watching eyes and listening ears in every corner. Who’d take the word of a scared runaway over every media outlet in Northern Vale?

Funny… Funny how time fluxes at each thought. When you’re up in the middle of the night with worry minutes pass in hours. When you’re trying to beat the clock figuring out a plan, minutes pass in seconds.

That became apparent when the van pulled to a stop. Finally, the girl focussed again, and they were in the middle of a parking lot, by a large, but rather run down motel.

“Hey, Vodka girl?”

A raspy voice dragged her from her daze. When she looked up, Blake was already out the door. Ilia was looking over her seat and right at her. “This is our stop, if y’wanna keep going you're gonna have to get a cab or something.”

A point about the prices of a cab out here in the middle of nowhere was on the tip of her tongue. But that wasn't exactly fair when she got the first part of the lift for nothing. Even if she didn't ask for it. It was worth a shot to look for one and wasn't like she had a better option. Grabbing her bag together, she nodded. “Yes, I shall look into it, I suppose. Are you both staying here?”

“Just for the night. We’ve been on the road for nearly a week, need a comfortable bed.” She held her arm upward, quickly looking over and sniffing. “And frankly, a better shower than our water tank.”

The girl grunted in disgust. “Thank you for that  _ completely necessary  _ information.” Pulling the bag onto her shoulder, she stood up, making her way to the door and pulling it open. “And… I suppose I should thank you for the lift. Even if I didn't ask for it.”

Ilia shrugged her shoulders. “Eh, good deed for the week.”

With that, the girl left.

No point in prolonging the weird and awkward conversation when all parties had just had to deal with it for over four hours. All that time and neither Ilia nor Blake got a single clue as to the girl’s name, or her destination, or anything. The path each of them was running split here, probably for the best.

_ Paths can always cross again though. _

After taking a moment to freshen up in the bathroom and clean the cut, the girl’s new path saw her entering the motel. There weren't many words that couple be used to describe the place, yet “Eighties” seemed to fit perfectly. And not in a flatteringly nostalgic way. It was dingy, dark, desperate for redecoration for a decade.

_ Doesn't matter. I won't be staying. _

Approaching the reception, the girl hit what was probably the youngest thing in the room. The small bell at the desk. As she waited, she thought more and more of her new path in her head. She needed something to drown out the dreary country music from the radio.

_ Maybe if I got to Oniyuri? Good distance closer to Mistral. From there I can call her, get her to come get me. _

She leaned forward on the desk.

_ Shit, how much is that gonna be? How many hours? Will they even take card? Fuck. Maybe if I stayed here she can come get me? How long would that take her though? Fuck, I really don't want to stay here. It probably has fleas and roaches and- _

“Yeah?”

It wasn't the warm welcome someone would expect from a receptionist, but it definitely matched the displeasing appearance of the whole motel. Still, the girl cleared her throat. “U-um… hello. I was wondering if you could call a taxi for me?”

The woman didn't look impressed. “You not got a cell phone?”

Ironically, the words dripped with the same amount of venom as the girl shot Blake last night. What goes around comes around. “I do, but I don't know what firms operate here.” She clarified.

The woman grunted, picking up the phone by the desk and beginning to enter the number. “Got a name, sweetheart?”

_ Shit. Didn't think that far ahead. _

“Oh… uh…”

_ Shit, shit, shit!!! Okay, time for plan B. _

“Actually, I just remembered! I can get a lift in a couple of days. S-sorry.”

The woman’s eyes narrowed. She slowly put the phone down, tilting her head. “So, you want a room then? Or are you just gonna waste my time?”

_ Fucking hell this woman is rude. I’d rather take the roaches. _

“Suppose I’ll have to.”

The woman slid a pair of reading glasses on. Funnily enough, the moody librarian look suited her personality better. She pulled out the check-in book, opening it ready. “A’right. Gonna need your name, address, and way of payment.”

_ Are you fucking serious? This shithole needs all that? _

_ Fuck fuck fuck what can I do? _

_ Fuck!!! _

“Actually… I’m sorry. I came here too soon. I might be joined by someone yet.”

With a roll of her eyes, the woman took her glasses off again. “Don't ring the bell again till you know what you want, a’right?”

God, she wanted to let her have it. Hit her with the  _ do you know who I am?!  _ Speech. But that was the point. The radio was on announcing that name with every news update, it the woman knew who she was she’d phone the police. Then she’d really be screwed.

What the hell could she do now? Every option needed her name. Cab? Name. Room? Name. A bus probably wouldn't be around for hours and she’d never be able to figure out the stops or get the cash either. There were very few options left that didn't involve cash.

One option saw her looking at the left open check-in book, and making a mental note of the room number of a particular guest...

_ Desperation could look a lot like crazy. _

The path Blake and Ilia were on was far smoother. Blake had checked them in the instant they arrived way before the girl had even tried. She seemed to have caught the receptionist when in a better mood considering how quick the service was.

The room could definitely be improved. It was old looking, definitely not up to health and safety code, and there still wasn't much proof there couldn't be roaches or fleas; but it would do. Laying on a long bed with legs outstretched beat the cramped interior of the van for yet another day.

_ An escape from an escape... _

“Oh fuck yes!” The voice of Ilia echoed from the bathroom. She leaned around the door, giving Blake a grin. “There’s a tub! And it’s bug-free!”

“Nice,” Blake found her comfort on the bed. Legs outstretched and pillows against the wall. A perfect seat. “Now you can be out the way while I smoke my lungs out.”

“Go nuts. Ain't as if there’s a smoke detector to stop you.” The door closed behind her, but still the muffled voice got through. “Might as well take advantage of me not being able to complain about it!”

Didn't need telling twice. The water had barely been running a minute by the time Blake lit up. If asked, she’d tell anyone to never pick up smoking as a habit, or say she was trying to kick it and quit for next month. It was always next month. Who was she kidding? The warm sensation in her throat and lungs offered a huge relief like nothing else could. These last few months she was convinced a stick of tar and nicotine was her only solace.

Until she started to run of course. Healthier than smoking, offered a far more permanent solution.

_ We’ll be okay. _

The run was a solace, but their small break provided small things she’d missed. For one, the ground didn't move when she stood up, she could actually stand up without hitting the ceiling as well. But there was one more thing. Better entertainment. A flick of the bedside remote turned on the TV, immediately scrolling through for something to watch.

And… nothing. A thousand channels, nothing to watch. Maybe it wasn't better entertainment after all. By about twenty channels Blake had just gotten into the rhythm of switching channels with one hand, holding the cigarette with the other. While she kept an eye on it, she was pretty sure there’d be nothing at this time to watch apart from maybe some sitcom.

Then suddenly she stopped.

You know that feeling when you see someone’s face on TV? And you just  _ know  _ you’ve seen them before in something, so you pull up a Google search just to see who they are?

Well, that’s even stranger when you see a face of someone  _ you have definitely met in real life. _

_ And even stranger still when you just saw them half an hour ago. _

As it turns out, Vodka girl did have a name. And Vodka girl was a pretty big deal. The news report featured a photo of her, one without the cut down the side of her face, and was listing her as missing. Her name? Weiss Schnee. Everyone had heard of the Schnee's, they were a very big deal across remnant. Sure, faces other than Jacques’ didn't really appear in the papers or on TV much at all, but seeing that face again…

_ We had a fucking Schnee in the van?! _

Then came the questions. Why? The longer she watched the report, the more it seemed like they were treating her as though she’d been kidnapped down a dark alleyway or something. Aside from the cut, however, she was fine. She was choosing to keep walking herself if they hadn't of convinced her to come onboard. There was only one possible reason.

_ She’s running from something too. _

In the media, the Schnee's were presented as a perfect family. Functional, mature, all dedicated to the business. It was  _ fucking cringey  _ to anyone on the outside. Now though, seemed that perfect family was a fabrication. Why else would someone run away from something so perfect? Blake knew all too well not to judge that.

Afterall, why would someone run away from the perfect relationshi-

_ Knock knock _

Blake snapped back to reality when there was a faint knock at their door. For the best as well, considering the cigarette had very nearly burnt her fingers. She took another long drag, closing her eyes for that sort moment to enjoy it before putting it out in the ashtray and heading to answer the door. It didn’t look as though this place had a decent housekeeping service, but she could be wrong. So long as she could make sure they didn’t walk in on Ilia during her bath, that was the main thing.

But when she opened the door, there was something more surprising than housekeeping.

Funny. On the TV wasn’t going to be the last place she’d see ‘Vodka Girl’ today. She stood before her, holding her bag to one side. Just a few hours ago she was literally telling Blake and Ilia to fuck off, and now she was here, looking humble as ever. Anyone would when they wanted something.

“H-hello, Blake.”

Blake didn't respond vocally. She leaned to one side of the doorframe. Looking past her gave the guess an easy view of the TV and its contents. And when ‘Vodka girl’ was seeing her own face and name upon it, she took a deep breath in.

“You know who I am.”

“Lil’ hard to miss.”

_ Brutal. _

This time  _ Blake  _ was the one that didn't sugarcoat it. She wasn't going to make this easy for Weiss at all. She shook her head, grip tightening on her bag as though she were going to leave at any moment. But crazy was still worth a shot.

“Look, hear me out?” She began, trying to avoid looking at the screen for too long. “I would not come out of my way to find your room and come back unless I was truly desperate.”

_ Desperation looked a lot like crazy. _

“If you came to ask me to keep my mouth shut, don't worry about that. I don't exactly get along with cops.” A flick of her ears gave a rather big hint as to why that was. A hint that was very well taken by Weiss.

“Well, I won't deny that’s one of the reasons,” Her gaze looked to the ground. She looked like a deer in the headlights rather than a glamorous celebrity. “But there’s something a little bigger I need to ask…”

Blake’s eyebrow raised. The four hours in the van Weiss had been completely silent, and now she wanted a favour? Anyone in their right mind would tell her to hit the road. But hey, someone running away from everything wasn't exactly in their own right mind.

“I need somewhere to stay a while,”  _ There it was.  _ “Just while I contact someone. For some reason, this shithole needs a name and address, and I’m not exactly in a position to give that right now.”

Blake shrugged her shoulders. “So give a fake name, I highly doubt a ‘shithole’ is gonna check it’s genuine.”

“I did think of that, but if the police have been called, they’ll be monitoring my card transactions. When I pay for it, they'll be able to track me down.”

“Right.” Blake folded her arms. “So I’m guessing you’re not gonna be paying us anything for doing this either.”

“Hey, I’d never ask to ghost unless I wasn't truly despera- ugh, fine.” Weiss brought a hand to her face, shaking her head against it and sighing sadly. “You have no reason to help me, I have nothing to offer. I’m sorry for just wasting your time.”

There wasn’t anything to gain, but there was nothing to gain the night previous either. And yet… Blake spent a long time looking and thinking. Logically, rejecting her now that she was actually asking for the help would be a dick move after they’d twisted her arm the night prior. But more importantly, when she looked again at her face, and to the injured eye… She just knew in her heart the right thing to do.

“Get in here and make your phone call,” Blake showed her answer by stepping to one side, allowing Weiss to pass and enter the room.

Weiss quietly thanked god under her breath, walking straight inside and taking a seat on the small futon one side the room, well away from everyone else. Maybe now she was actively seeking the help, she’d be a lot more social than she was in the van. Or perhaps Blake had fucked up and yet again it would be awkward silence all around.

Still, at least knowing she wasn’t a dick was a comfort. Now all she had to wait for was Ilia to come out and maybe play hell.

_Well technically_ ** _I_** _paid for the room, so she can’t exactly complain about her being here._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One phone call brings news that their hitchhiker will be staying even longer, and Ilia does not take it well. Thankfully the next day offers a chance to make amends.

It turned out there was a long time for Ilia to become an issue. She took  _ long baths.  _ Guess when the water isn’t yours, you can waste a lot of it topping the tub back up with warm water, as Blake could hear every now and again.

The company was quiet. Not so much an awkward quiet anymore, at least. But more of a mutual understanding of quiet. The tv had been turned over to a much more pleasant channel for background sound, but Blake had begun a spot of reading on her phone. Thank god for fan fiction, hours of reading joy for no cost.

Weiss was also on the phone, but for different reasons. She was trying to get in touch with this contact of hers. The sooner that was sorted, the sooner she could go. Maybe it’d be all over before Ilia even got out the bath and they wouldn't have an argument on their hands. Maybe… but unlikely. Given their luck so far.

“It’s on the outskirts of Vale.” She paced around the room, holding the cell to her ear. Only one side the conversation was heard. “About nine hours drive from Oniyuri, I think? Give or take. I can try and get there then wait for you?”

_ So far so good.  _ Blake thought.

“What do you mean you aren't around for four months?!”

_ Never-fucking-mind. _

Even listening to one side, anyone could understand what was being said on the other line from Weiss’s body language. It was fairly obvious she was in trouble with the way it looked like her heart dropped. The pacing had stopped, her eyes were the widest she’d seen, and she clutched the phone like it was all she had left in the world.  _ Maybe saying this was bad was an understatement. _

“So get your girlfriend to come get me! You keep saying you wish I could meet her maybe now’s a perfect time!”

Weiss ran a hand down her face as she continued to listen.

“Can't you explain to her my situation? Surely she’s an actual person outside the job.”

She resigned to the sofa again, holding her head and sighing sadly.

“Right, I see.” … “No, I understand, I wouldn't want to get her fired.” … “How can you send me money? If they’re tracking my card then-” … “Wait, that’s a thing?”

Blake continued to watch Weiss over her phone, pretending she was looking at that instead. But she was watching the girl’s every move, trying to get some idea of the conversation at hand. She could more or less guess, but still, curiosity.

“So you can have that delivered? I don't exactly have an address right now” … “P.O box, right. Can you send it to a town close to me in case I have to-” … “Iganbana. Okay. And how soon will it be there?”

Iganbana. That wasn't too far, about fifty miles or so away. Just an hour on the road, that wouldn't be asking for much at all.

“Alright. I’ll see how I can get a room tonight then make my way there to collect it. Really, thank you so so much for this, I’ll be sure to pay you back once we figure this out.” … “Love you too, stay safe out there. Bye.”

That single call looked like it took more out of her than this entire journey. Even hearing one side the conversation sounded exhausting enough. Lucky for Blake, however, Weiss was indeed more social this time. She could see Blake staring, and filled in the blanks.

“Typical the day I finally leave is the day my sister’s being deployed.”

Blake’s ears folded on her head. At least when she made her escape, she had Ilia. Not just to travel with, but also for a place to sleep. Ironic that the celebrity who had everything before now didn't even have that most basic need. “She can't even send you a key to her place while she’s away?”

“It’s her girlfriend’s place, her girlfriend’s a cop. If she let me stay there without reporting it then she could get fired. Maybe even fined or arrested, if my dad has anything to do with it.”

The worry going through Weiss struck an all too familiar chord with Blake. The fear, the panic, the regret. The ironic thing? When you want to run away from the choice  _ of if to run away or not.  _ Even now, having been away for almost a week, there were times when she wanted to go back. Or moments of panic where she thought she’d be found. If she could help someone else in her situation, she would.

“If you’re an adult, by law he can't do shit.” Blake began to explain, ears perking back up again when she noticed Weiss was listening. “You can confirm you’re safe to the cops, but you don't have to reveal your location if you don't want someone to find-”

“I’m Seventeen.” She stopped Blake in her tracks, lowering her hand again to look her in the eye. “Only for a couple more weeks, but in the eyes of the law I’m a minor and was reported missing as a minor. My parents would need to be informed regardless of my choice.”

Now that made things a little more difficult. Her and Ilia had a much easier road when it came to parents. They were at least old enough for there to be no concern with adult figures. Difficult to walk down for them personally, but easy in regards to upping sticks and just leaving in the eyes of the law.

_ Everyone is running from something. _

Yet again that phrase, one Blake had as a mantra. Whether the running was real or not, we all needed our own escapes. But this was different in Weiss. It seemed sadder, more fearful… more full of doubt. What on earth made a high profile celebrity want to run from everything she ever knew without even a basic plan?

Before Blake could even ask, the bathroom door clicked open. Finally, Ilia had finished with her bath, stepping out wearing nothing but a towel. She was totally oblivious to their guest as she stepped out the room, face buried in another towel as she tried to dry her hair.

“That feels so much better,” She could be heard behind the towel, sighing with content as she lowered the towel. “I left some of the hotel soaps if you want a showe-”

The instant her eyes locked on with Weiss’s, she froze up. Suddenly she felt very  _ very  _ naked. She turned her body away, the darkened spots on her cheeks turning to a burning pink colour as she pulled her towel close to her body. “Okay, uh, why the fuck is Vodka girl back?!”

“Don’t freak out.” Blake insisted. She stood at Weiss’s defense, getting up from the bed to stand between her and Weiss. No one knew Ilia better than her, she knew her friend had a habit of letting her mouth run and then regretting it later. She wanted to spare Ilia that stress, and Weiss the extra stress. “I let her in. She’s in a shitty situation too, hear her out.”

“A little warning could have been nice.” She looked back and forth between Blake and Weiss. “Seriously, what the hell is going on? I thought she was gonna get a taxi from here and fuck off!”

“Excuse me,  _ she  _ has a name.” Weiss reminded her, eyes narrowing when she looked in Ilia’s direction. “Do you always greet everyone with a filthy mouth? Or is it just me?”

“Your dumbass was lucky I even offered you a lift, and now you want to ask more from us?!”

_ “Ilia!”  _ Blake called up a little louder to catch her attention. Everyone was acting a little crazy in the room at the moment. But this wasn't what everyone needed at all. Not after all the shit today. She waited for both to calm down before trying to explain. “The hotel’s checking addresses and she doesn't have one right now. She’s just like us. What would we be if we turned her away?”

Ilia’s eyes narrowed. “Uh,  _ normal  _ ? Doing what  _ keeps us safe  _ ? The last thing we need is a god damn  _ human  _ expecting a free ride from us.”

That didn't impress Weiss at all, who scoffed. “Pot calling the kettle black, much?”

“Excuse me?!” The sentence was punctuated in a very unexpected way. Ilia’s very skin pulsed with colour, it went from a tan brown to a vivid red, with her spots turning yellow in colour. As if anyone needed another clue Ilia was mad. That was one way to reveal she was a Faunus too.

It definitely shut Weiss up, who stared in awe. Suddenly she felt a lot smaller. “Okay, chameleon… got it.”

“Ilia, listen.” Blake was begging at this point. She knew her friend. She knew Ilia would want to make the right decision, but she knew how easy she was to get frustrated or annoyed. With all, they went through, who wouldn't be?

So she explained as much as she knew. She told her who Weiss was, the missing person report, the delivery over in Iganbana, all while expressing the sheer desperation Weiss had for them to help her. She tried her very hardest to appeal to Ilia’s more selfless side, the one she showed her when she first said she needed to run.

Skin pulsed back to normal. It must be working. All but the annoyed expression on her face when she crossed her arms. “So you just figured I’d go along with this without even asking?”

“Ilia, she’s desperate,” Blake begged.

“And we’re not?!” Ilia growled, “You know how dangerous all this is, and now you want us to harbour a minor on the side and get in trouble with the cops?” She shook her head, quickly walking to the wardrobe to finally collect her clothes. Her foot was down, her choice was made. “It’s my van. We’re not doing it. She can buy her own shit.”

When Blake looked around, she saw something she recognized all too well in Weiss. An expression that had two very clear meanings. One of them, that she wanted to stand her ground and say something, maybe even  _ shout out  _ her frustrations. But overwhelming that was fear. Ilia was nothing to be scared of, that much was true, but it was clearly striking a tone she’d been met with many times before. And Blake wouldn't stand for that.

_ ‘My van my rules’ huh? Two people can play that game. _

“We’re not in your van.” Blake corrected. When Ilia looked around at her, Blake wore a rather smug grin. Now it was her turn to be a dick. “It’s  _ my room  _ . I paid for it, remember? And if we’re pulling the ‘it’s my  _ this  _ ’ card, my money paid for this round of gas too.”

_ Checkmate. _

Had her hands not been full of clothes she’d have raised them. But what was the point? She had no point to make in return. There wasn’t even an argument to be made that Iganbana was out of the way, considering it was the closest city in the direction for gas and food. Blake was completely right.

She resigned with a sigh. “ _ Fine.  _ Fuck me, then, I guess. Only drove our asses nearly three thousand miles.” And with that she stormed back into the bathroom again with her clothes, slamming the door firmly shut behind her.  _ Ah yes, the Ilia way to end a conversation. _

Minutes were passing in hours again in the silence. That note rendered both Blake and Weiss utterly speechless. While Weiss was truly grateful, it felt too awkward to offer a thank you to Blake. And an apology felt pointless as well.

_ This extended trip just got a little more awkward. _

* * *

 

**Six days on the road, 2800 miles traveled**

**11:35 am**

**Destination: Iganbana**

That was the worst night of the trip. No contest. Leaving the ghosting worries aside, it was bad enough attempting to find places for three people to sleep in a room with just a double bed and a futon. The fact that night everyone was on bad terms made it even worse. Ilia had demanded the futon, insisting she was too angry to even try and share a bed with either of the two. In turn that made the ridiculous situation of two strangers sharing a bed.

No one wanted to stay a minute longer than they had to. So they didn’t. They were up early, checked out quickly and were on their way before noon. So much for a night of relaxation like they’d intended in the first place. Yet another waste of money, just what they needed.

Iganbana was still half an hour away. Theoretically, at least. In reality, it was probably twenty minutes away. Ilia really didn’t want to drag this out longer and was showing that clearly as she sped down the highway over the speed limit. A fact none of the passengers dared to bring up, even if they knew she probably shouldn't be doing it.

“Shit!”

Finally, something broke the silence. But not in a good way at all. In the rearview mirror, Ilia saw unwanted company. In the form of blue lights. And a rather annoyed looking cop. The one time she’d gone over the limit the whole trip, and they just  _ had to  _ run into a cop!

This was bad. This was so very bad. That was all Blake thought when she tried to look behind herself. Probably a human too, probably a dude. Even on a regular day, two faunus girls had reason to be nervous. But there was an officially missing minor in the back as well to consider. “Were you over by much?” She attempted to ask in order to mask her fears.

“Not really, but enough to get us pulled. Shit, they’ll probably stop and frisk us and everything.”

In the rear seat, Weiss raised an eyebrow. “Why would they? You were only speeding a tiny bit?”

It earnt her only a burning glare. She really wasn’t going to win with Ilia today it seemed. “Easy for you, white human girl it’s just a little bit extra speed. They see Blake and me? They’ll assume the worst, guaranteed.”

That was something Weiss hadn’t even had to consider. But the more she thought about it… the more obvious it became. Though, Ilia could pass as human easily, so long as she wasn’t with Blake. Maybe if someone else was in the driver seat, this wouldn't be a problem…

_ Lightbulb. _

Weiss quickly searched through her bag for a pair of large shades as the van started to pull in. “Swap seats with me.”

A confused Ilia couldn’t even look around. “Are you insane?! Do you want them to find you faster?!”

“Do you want me to make this journey worth your while or not? Trust me!”

What the fuck is she playing at? Though, wasn’t like there was much else. They’d just be prolonging the inevitable if they didn’t do it.

… fuck it.

Once the van had pulled in, Ilia quickly unbuckled and scrambled toward the rear of the van as per Weiss’s request, with the girl taking her place quickly. She took a moment to put the shades on, and quickly move the hair on her face to another direction. It was minor changes, but to someone who may not be looking closely, this might just work.

All they could do was wait. Funny how yet again this was a moment where seconds passed in hours. Hours which Blake had to try and ignore the horrendous knot in her stomach, where Ilia tried to swallow her fear. Truth be told? Weiss was scared too. But she was determined. This time, she’d be able to lie. And everything would be okay.

_ Everything will be okay. _

The officer approached the window. A white human male, just as they expected. Weiss wound the window down and looked towards him a moment. The tense atmosphere was enough to make her heart race, but she wouldn't let it show. Not this time.

As though a switch had been flipped, she offered him a beaming smile, and the cheeriest voice imaginable. "Good morning, officer! May I help you?"

Both faunus parties couldn’t help but cringe. There was no way in hell anyone would buy that. and yet… it seemed he did. The cop offered a warm smile back to her, resting his arm on the open window as he relaxed against the door for a moment. "Morning, lovely lady!” He looked into the van, looking over the fake smiles given by Blake and Ilia. “or should I say, lovely ladies.”

_ Okay shit, keep it together.  _ He was buying this. He was  _ really  _ buying this. Maybe they would be safe after all.

Moment of truth. He pulled out a small book from his pocket, asking “Ma’am, are you aware of what speed you were just going?”

Weiss put her hand to her chin. Then once again in that cheery voice, one that Ilia would probably punch someone in the face for doing usually, she played dumb. "I'm afraid not. Was I over?"

The cop laughed nervously, leaning on the door once more and looking her in the shades. "I'm afraid so, ma'am."

Weiss gasped. Oh god, watching this performance was enough torture. She placed a hand on her chest and looking as though this stranger had just insulted her. She really was making sure this was a theatric performance. "Oh gosh, I am so sorry! I had no idea I was going that quick. I'm so so sorry, officer."

"That's okay ma'am. But I'll just have to see your lice-"

"Oh gosh, this is so awful." She was really going for it. Was that a sniff?! She raised a hand to her mouth, really giving off the expression that she was about to cry. Even if she could practically feel the eyes rolling from Ilia in the back and see Blake's expression looking like one of embarrassment, she faked a sob. "I can't get a ticket! My dad only just let me borrow this van today for the... music festival.”

Just when it seemed like the cop was about to ask ‘which festival’ she quickly sobbed again to distract him. “Oh, it's my first-time I-I can't miss it! I can’t let my friends down!"

"Woah Woah Woah, calm down, sweetheart, it's ok." Thank god the cop was more focused on Weiss than them, else he might have noticed Ilia’s groan and Blake’s little eye roll. But he lapped it up. He stood up, putting the ticket book away and instead getting out a regular notepad. "Tell you what, darlin'; I'll let you off with a verbal caution this time, no paperwork required, with it bein the middle of the country 'n'all,  _ if  _ you give me your name and number. Deal?"

"Oh... I suppose..."

Within the next few minutes, Weiss wrote down a few details on the pad. A fake name, and a number below. They laughed and joked with one another, even despite the annoyed expressions of both Blake and Ilia of the whole ordeal. Ironically, the topic of switching drivers came up and Ilia ended up in the driver's seat again. She leaned out the open rear window, giving him a wave and a grin.

"Thank you again, officer!"

"And thank you, Welma!" He grinned back at her, calling out just before he entered his car. "I'll call you after my shift!"

"I'm looking forward to it!" And with that, she finally got inside, shutting the window and sitting back on her seat. As soon as the engine started again, Weiss's facade ended. Like the flip of the same switch, she returned to her sour-faced self. "What, a, moron."

"I can't believe you got away with that." Blake didn't know it to laugh or groan again in annoyance. No matter how fake she could tell it was, she had to admit it was impressive. It got them out of what could have been a dangerous situation.

"That was so fucking extra though." Ilia shrugged her shoulders. "Human, white, girl, you really can flirt your way out of anything."

Weiss folded her arms. "Well, you were the one saying I should acknowledge the privilege I have, might as well use it."

"...”

You know what? Maybe she could like this girl. “You do have a good point." That was probably the first time Ilia agreed with something Weiss had said. And it didn't stop there. She looked up to the rearview mirror, making sure Weiss was looking too when she finally said; "Thank you."

Weiss smiled. A genuine smile this time.  _ And it felt good.  _ "It's the least I can do. I never did give you a proper thanks for yesterday morning."

For a few minutes, there were only the faint sounds of the radio within the van. It was a much less awkward silence, comfortable at last. There were actually signs that they could all leave this van on a high note after all. Provided nothing caused another argument along the way.

But curiosity was burning at Blake. And she broke the silence. "Hey,  _ Welma,  _ what are you gonna do with the cop calls you, exactly?"

Weiss scoffed. "You really think I gave him my number? I wouldn't be  _ that extra,  _ don't worry."

"Well, you weren’t exactly giving fakes yesterday." Blake reminded her. But she looked over to the rear seat toward her. “Seriously though, what number did you give him?"

"Let's see, I gave him..."

Weiss withdrew her phone from her pocket. This had to be good if she was showing it rather than saying it aloud. She called out the numbers as she dialed them into her phone. She called the number and activating loudspeaker so Ilia could listen too. There were a few low toned rings, and then...

"Hello, you've reached the voice mail of Jaques Schnee. Please leave your name, number, and reasons for your call after the tone."

“Oh my god.”

“Holy fucking shit.”

Both Ilia and Blake were lost for words. But weren’t lost for laughs! They ended up laughing loudly from the front of the van, Blake barely able to keep her eyes open and Ilia struggling to keep driving straight. Now that was going to be a shock for that poor cop when he called later.

After taking a few breaths, Ilia finally looked up again, offering another warm smile. “You know what? I think we got off on the wrong foot before. You’re alright.”

"Thank you very much," Weiss smirked, crossing her legs as she sat back into a comfortable position. "And if we get pulled over again, I'm sure my dad will love being asked on as many dates as possible."

Ilia laughed again quietly. The jokes between them were fantastic reassurance of the trip ahead, even if only thirty minutes remained. Still, if minutes passed in hours, a lot could happen in that time. Especially with Ilia’s suggestions.

“Want me to floor it so we do?”

_ “NO!” _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amends made, Weiss is set to part ways with her helpers on good terms... But perhaps they enjoyed her company too much to let her leave.

**Six days on the road, 2850 miles traveled**

**12:35 pm**

**Destination: None**

“This is the place, right?”

Now that everyone was on good speaking terms again, the rest of the journey was a breeze. Turns out it was extended a little more when they needed to find the post office as well, but it was more than welcome now the three got along. In fact… probably even encouraged. Not that any of the girls would admit that.

Yet.

“I assume so. This is the address.” Weiss answered Blake, looking out to the building they’d pulled up in front of. Iganbana post office. If everything had gone to plan as she said, a package should be waiting for her behind the desk. From the way she talked about it, it seemed like all her hopes were pinned on it. Guess that’s an easy thing to do when you run away without a plan with no backup.

That was something going through Weiss’s head as she stood by the door, hesitating to pull it open just yet. These past two days had been wild. Wild, but a lot better than she’d expected them to be. If Weiss was truly thought about it, she expected to be caught and back home right now, with nothing changing. If it wasn’t for the kindness of two strangers, she wouldn’t be able to really do this.

“... Thank you both, so so much.” She made sure to look at them both as she held the handle of the door, not yet pulling it open just yet. “I know the words don’t mean much, but I really appreciate what you’ve done. Even if I was a little rude when it was first offered.”

“You mean when you told us to ‘fuck off’?”

Blake quickly delivered a light tap to Ilia’s shoulder. But tensions had definitely eased judging by the smile she received in return. Seemed getting them off a ticket really did put Weiss in Ilia’s good books. Still, Blake offered a smile and a nod to Weiss. “It’s really not a problem. You gonna be okay?”

“Provided this package has arrived, I will be.”  _ Am I telling them that? Or am I telling myself that? _ Finally, the time had come for her to pull open the door. But just before hopping out, she smiled again. “I suppose I’ll see you both around?”

“Yeah. Catch you later.”

It was strange. Once Weiss actually closed the door behind her, the vehicle felt oddly… empty. In a mere day, Weiss seemed to have made such a huge impact on their journey, larger than anything they’d encountered in the past week. The rift was enough to make them both silent for a short while, thinking awkwardly of what to say to one another. Ironically, the same first reaction they had to Weiss being in the van with them.

But Blake didn't want the silence to last any longer. She looked at her friend and could already tell they were both thinking the same thing.

“Should we just wait to make sure she got her package?”

“Yeah, we should. I mean, what would we be if we turned her away?”

The fact Ilia had echoed Blake’s words made her smile. That meant the bad feelings really were over and gone. Now was the time to tease, and Blake did so with a smirk. “So the human thing isn't bothering you so much now, huh?”

_ Brutal. _ But it was met with a resigned laugh when Ilia leaned back in her chair. “A’right, she’s okay for a human girl. Alright for a god damn celebrity, even.” Though the smile faded a little from her face. There was more on her mind. “Still can't get my head around that. Seems the perfect Schnee's ain't as perfect as everyone thought. Wonder what’s really going on behind closed doors...”

_ Silence. _ There was no response to that from Blake, and when Ilia looked over to her, she was met with the girl’s slightly faded out expression. Ilia knew Blake well enough and could sense this was a very bad sign. “Oh shit, sorry, I didn't mea-”

“No, it’s alright.”  _ It wasn't. _ “Just… the whole ‘perfect on the outside’ thing got relatable pretty damn quick.”

_ More silence. _

No matter how far the journey, no matter how much they distracted themselves, the unfortunate fact was that they were still running. Sometimes, in moments like this, they were reminded of that fact. The scars made before they started to run were still there, the one thing they could never run from. And sometimes, the pain flared up in the form of realisation.

_ Yo̷u͝ l̸e̢ft͘ ͘hi҉m͜. ̕Yo͘u kn̶ow w͠hat̸ h͝appen̨s w̕h͠e̕n ̵y̷o̸u d̷on͝'҉t͘ li͏st͟en ͜to h͡im͡. _

Sometimes Blake would fall back into that pain. She didn't want to be thinking of his face, but it was there. The pain would numb, but never truly go away.

_ H̸̨͜e̕͠ ̕can̴ ͠f̷̡į͟n̨͠d͠͠͝ ̨͝y̢͘o̴u̢͘.̢̡ ̧̡No ̵̢͜m̧a̵͟t̵t̡̨e҉r͘ ҉̵̛h̡̕͠o͞҉w̨ ̧f̵̕͠ar ̴y̶o͜͜u̶͘ ͞g̵̴o͘͘,͜ ̨̡͠h̨e͝ c̛͢a͞n ̸̸f̷i̕͞nd ҉̸y̨͡o̷̢u̶.̢ _

But when it flared up, it was like a cloudy screeching in her own head.

_ Y̕͡͠o͟͏ư̶̧͘ ̵̨̛͟c̡̕͢a͟͡͠n'̛͘͘̕t̶̶̨̡͜ ̡̛̕͟ru̡̢͢͡n̢͘͘ ̕̕͞fo̶͝r͝e̕v̴̡̡͟͠e̷̢͜r̴̢! _

“Blake?”

The soft voice and a light tap on her shoulder were enough to drag her away from that pain.  _ Thank god for Ilia. _ But while it helped bring her out of that bad place, it was also to alert her to the figure just exiting the building. Weiss again, with an envelope tucked under her arm. She must have got her package fine. But she looked around for her next move, then her eyes met with the van again.

Screw the seconds passing in minutes thing, time just flat out stopped. Weiss truly didn't expect to see the van still there upon her exit, and much less expect to see Blake and Ilia to be seemingly happy to see her. Still willing to offer her more kindness. That was all surely worth more than getting them out of a ticket.

She headed toward the van once again, pulling open the rear door and stepping inside as though she really did own it. Somehow you just know where you are and aren't welcome. Weiss knew she would be.

“Let me get you guys something to eat” She insisted. Immediately she sat back in her seat as though she never intended to leave. “Chinese, pizza, waffles, anything! My treat.”

The girls were glad to have her back. Dinner was a bonus. It didn't need to be said out loud. Just in a small smile to one another, then back at her again.

_ Something tells us this is gonna last longer than just a meal. _

“Y’know, I really could go for waffles right now.” Ilia started the van, already pulling away from the curb. “And I think I saw a Diner right around the corner…”

* * *

_ This was the best call, ever. _

Sure, the place didn't look up to much, the other customers looked very rough for ware, but that smell was amazing. Even before they took their seats, bellies were rumbling louder than ever, each became acutely aware how long it was since they last ate.  _ That’ll soon be put right. _

Never before had a menu been so inviting. Everything was a typical greasy option, but after the days they’d had, a healthy diet was barely on their minds when each made their choices on what to eat. And nor was the price, thanks to Weiss’s offer. And so their order came to; a large helping of Belgian Waffles for Ilia, Scrambled Eggs and Bacon for Blake, and Pancakes with syrup for Weiss. And to drink; Two coffees and a tea.

“I’m really glad you guys stuck around for this.” Weiss smiled, bringing her coffee up so she could blow on it. “One ticket barely makes up for all you’ve done for me, but maybe this does a little more.”

“It’s not a problem at all, Weiss, we’re just glad to help.” Blake smiled.

“And you really did. Thank you so much.” She took a sip of her coffee, before settling it down again. “Also I should apologise for ruining your, uh… you know. You didn’t pay for a hotel room to just sleep the same way you would in a camper bed, I bet.”

They didn't follow. Ilia was too busy having a sip of her own coffee to ask. One of Blake’s ears perked up in curiosity as she asked for clarity. “‘What’s that meant to mean?”

“You know what I mean! I accidentally ruined your evening for doing… what you do! You know!”

_ Obviously, they didn't. _

She sighed reluctantly, having to rephrase it. “I’m sorry for ‘cockblocking’ you both.”

**PFFFFFFF**

Ilia had chosen the wrong moment to have her drink. If Weiss had been sat a few inches over in the booth, Ilia would have surely sprayed the coffee all over her. She coughed and hacked, trying her best to recover from the comment.

“Wha- you think-” Each attempt at trying to get the words out was blocked by another cough. “Me and her-?!”

“My gaydar isn’t that far off balance to completely miss that.” But considering Ilia’s cough wasn’t letting up, and neither was the blushing form of Blake, she was beginning to second guess. “... is it?”

At the very least Blake could talk, but she was choosing to take a sip of tea instead. Probably to mask the blush. “Uuuuh let’s say it needs a little recalibrating?”

_ Well shit. Way to put a foot in my own mouth. _ She raised an eyebrow in confusion, looking at the two of them again. “Really? I… honestly got the vibe you were both-”

“Oh, I mean, we’re not exactly straight, that part you got right. We’re just not  _ ‘not straight’ _ with each other.”

Ironically, that clarification offered only more confusion to poor Weiss. And Ilia who had finally recovered from her coughing fit perked up in a raspy voice. “What she means is, I’m gay as fuck, she hasn’t figured it out yet, we’re running away together but we’re not dating.”

“OH! I see. So… you’re together out of convenience.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Blake offered Weiss a smile. “Kinda like you, actually.”

  
When put like that, the comment made Weiss smile. Finally, she was finding herself feeling like she belonged in their company and could enjoy it to the full. Even if it would just be for dinner she’d pay for, she’d make damn sure this was the best meal they’d have.

But the means of paying brought something to attention. Once actually managing to keep her coffee down, Ilia asked the question. “Hey, where’d the money suddenly come from? I thought yesterday you couldn't even get a hotel room or something cause the cops could trace your card or some shit?”

“That’s what the package was for.” The one this whole journey had been for, in fact. “My sister sent me a prepaid card. All I need is the pin number, but it’s untraceable to my dad.”

Ilia nodded her approval through her next sip of coffee. “Nice. Though, I thought you were trying to get away from your family?”

“Not Winter. She’s different.” For a while, Weiss kept hold of her coffee mug, staring down into it as she thought of how best to answer that.  _ Trust like this can’t be given so easily. _ “I can’t get into it right now, but she’d never tell my father she’d had contact with me, let alone my location. She’s… all I have now.”

_ Heavy. _

_ Heavy but relatable. _

The outcome of that realisation was both good and bad. The good? It was confirmation that Weiss really was just like them, and not the celebrity airhead they’d be worried of being stuck with. But the bad? Well… that she really was just like them. No one to turn to, nowhere to go, nothing but the clothes on her back and a single bag of stuff. That isn’t a life anyone would want for someone else.

“Aaaand your food, ladies.”  _ Thank god, a distraction from that depression. A delicious distraction.  _ “Eggs and Bacon for you, Waffles for you, and Pancakes for you.”

As soon as the waitress put each meal down, the girls got straight to it. That fresh smell of eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes- no one could resist. Anyone would choose that over the conversation going dreary and into a depressing place. An amazing dinner really could solve anything, it seemed. Sure, it couldn't give them all a place to stay or extra money for the road, but it put a well-needed smile on everyone’s face.

In next to no time, they were making real progress. Weiss had finished first, having been much too hungry to have taken her time. Blake was cutting what little remained of her bacon, and Ilia was enjoying her waffles between sips of coffee, taking her break from driving for as long as she could.

Now was time for Weiss to actually get to know those that helped her. She knew their names and the van, but that wasn't exactly much to go on. “Where are you both headed next then?”

“Hmm, nowhere really planned. We’re kinda just finding places as we go right now,” Blake continued with her bacon, taking a pause and covering her mouth. “Fun places, nice sights, that sort of thing.”

“That sounds really nice, actually. Kind of… freeing.” Weiss commented with a smile.

“It can be.” Blake agreed, swallowing the bacon she’d just had. “But a little expensive. I’m assuming after a couple of weeks we’ll have to find a little job or something, just to put some more fuel in the tank.”

“We can't all get money from our sister outta nowhere,” Ilia commented. It was clear she was trying to joke, but probably wasn't in the best taste currently.

Which Weiss showed as she laughed a little nervously, holding her coffee mug and looking down at it again. “I’ll spare you some money to help towards the cost, I probably owe far more for what you’ve used in fuel for me anyway. But I need this to last me for four months, so I apologise if I can't spare much.”

Both Ilia and Blake looked at one another. At least they knew wherever they went they’d go through it together and could make an adventure out of it. But Weiss didn’t have that privilege. Ilia looked back over. “So you’re just gonna sit in a hotel room somewhere for like, four months?”

Weiss shrugged. “Not much else I can do until Winter gets home. She left me more than enough to cover it, I can always buy a video game console or something if I get bored.”

_ Yes, because four months in a hotel room with nothing but a games console and one or two games would be thrilling entertainment. _

The answer was staring everyone in the face. Now they’d actually spent time together getting along as a unit, that became more and more obvious. Three runaways with nowhere to go, their own reasons for going and no destination in mind for a long while. What was the point of splitting up?

“You could always hang with us for a few months.”

Weiss immediately choked on her coffee this time, trying to look in Ilia’s direction to respond to her idea. Once finally managing to breathe again, she lowered the mug. “Seriously?”

Even Blake was surprised. “Wow, yesterday you were so pissed she was here now you’ve had dinner you don’t want her to leave. The way to your heart really is through your stomach.”

Ilia rolled her eyes. She couldn’t even argue. “Okay, so I made a snap judgment at first! But that last half hour was fuckin’ rad, right? With the ticket and everything?”

_ It was fuckin’ rad. _ That couldn’t be denied. In fact, with how things looked, it was certainly the better option of the two. Good company guaranteed, and this company wouldn’t be reporting her to the police any time soon. She wouldn’t be stuck in a stuffy hotel room waiting either. Security, laughs… freedom.

“This is crazy.” But Weiss found herself smiling at that. They had all  _ just met _ , and yet every single thing she could think of about staying with them was a good reason. If she’d have told herself a week ago she’d be agreeing with total strangers to stay in a beat up minivan going god knows where she’d call herself crazy.

“Fuck it, sure.”

Blake watched as Ilia let out a small exclamation of excitement at the prospect. The runaway duo was now a trio. For four months at least. But who knew that in that small decision that so much could change. Maybe Weiss would just be a temporary passenger for that time and then once she left things would return. Or perhaps this was the start of an incredible adventure.

“... By the way,” Blake leaned toward Weiss, “Ilia may have only offered you a place because she knows you have money to pimp up the van.”

_ “Oh, you fuckin snitch!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! And fixed the fic so all the chapters are seperate rather than all together. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half way into the month and boredom already starts to hit. The group try stargazing one night, and Weiss gets a wonderful surprise for a very special day.

**Three weeks on the road, 5700 miles travelled**

**11:56pm**

**Destination: None**

 

Weeks to spare, nowhere to go. So, much, time to kill. What exactly can you do with yourself when you have absolutely nothing to do but wait for four months? The three had barely even made it through one without being bored sick. After a while, the novelty of being in a camper really did wear off, far quicker than any had anticipated.

_ But we’re safe.  _ All things considering, that was a consolation prize anyone could accept. Being out in the middle of nowhere did have its benefits in that regard. To everyone involved, not just the famous face. To some, the silence could drive someone mad, but to the group, it was a blessing.  _ Finally. Some time to just think. _

There was another benefit of being in the middle of nowhere. No lights from the big cities revealed an amazing view of the night sky. One all of them were enjoying tonight. They’d pulled the camper off road, set up the nighttime bedding in the back along with turning on the heating so it’d be ready for their arrival, but no one was going to bed just yet. They’d taken the largest blanket to lay it outside, right below the midnight air, making the perfect place to lie for a look at the spectacled sky.

“It’s beautiful...” It was probably the quietest Weiss had spoken through the entire trip. “I’ve never really been able to see them this clearly before.”

“Nor me.” Blake smiled. “I’ve always kind of been in the suburbs. Was too light to really see a night like this.”

“Eh, I used to do it a lot.” Ilia tucked an arm behind her head in an attempt to get comfy. “We went camping a lot back in the day, my pap used to take me out and show me the constellations.”

“That sounds wonderful.” The words had a hint of jealousy to them. If Ilia had mentioned family weeks ago, Weiss might have been offended and left or had a rant of her own. But there was an advantage to all that wasted time they’d had together. She got to know Ilia. And Blake even. Maybe she didn't have the best family stories to compare, but she could at least humour theirs.

Blake looked over to Ilia in her position. “... Well?”

“... well,  _ what? _ ” Ilia raised an eyebrow.

“C’mon, you can't just tell us you learnt constellations and not show us one.”

Ilia snorted at Blake’s remark. “The fuck if I still know that! I was as much a shit then as I am now, I didn't listen.”

“Some consider consistency a positive thing,” Weiss remarked. She might have seemed like a snob or a bitch, but she was trying. Again, the wasted time was very good at getting to know each other.

And by now they learned that was her attempt at banter, so Ilia laughed. “I’ll get that down on my resume when I’m on the job hunt then. ‘Consistent shit-head that stares at stars.’”

“Hey, I’d hire you.” Blake chuckled, continuing to stare upward for a while longer.

_ More silence. _ But it wasn't an awkward silence. No, not at all. It was more the silence you have when you’re doing your own thing but your best friend is sat watching T.V in the same room. Or when you’ve sat down the night and your pet cat  _ just happens to be there _ and sits with you quietly. Enjoyable silence. That was something that could be valued a lot more than constant conversation.

But in a short while, Ilia pointed. “You see that kinda bright star there, and there’s a few around it which kinda make a wonky pentagon shape with legs?” The other two seemed confused, though after a while she felt Weiss nod, then shortly after, Blake. “I think that’s Orion. The three stars just above the legs definitely look like the belt.”

It could be felt that the other two were tilting their heads, trying to see what Ilia was. It was amazing how vulnerable Ilia felt in those seconds just for showing one of her interests.

But Weiss then pointed. “I think I see it, those three there that make a line?”

_ Fuck yes, validation. _

“Yeah, that’s the belt,” Ilia confirmed. “Pap said Orion’s a good one to start with, cause you can find others using that one as a guide.”

“We’ll have to come out and spot them again.” Blake agreed. She hadn't heard Ilia ever speak of her parents in too much detail, so to hear her speak of his hobbies and her childhood felt good. It felt… weirdly intimate. But in a good way.

_ Maybe if she can start to open up, I can too eventually. _

But for now, Weiss sat herself up, stretching out her arms and yawning. The night was clearly taking its toll. “I’m afraid I’m starting to nod off though. Do you two mind if I head back?”

Also sitting up, Blake started to stretch out also. “No, not at all. Starting to get tired myself. What time is it anyway?”

Once on her feet, Weiss glanced at her phone. “It’s… wow, just past midnight.” When Weiss looked back up, Ilia and Blake were both looking at one another. They exchanged a cocky smile between them, one that had Weiss raising her brow. “Why the face…?”

“Let’s get to the van for the night then you’ll see.” Ilia was already getting up, ready to collect the blanket from beneath them and shake it clean. Any other night she’d have probably stayed out longer, but not tonight.

Tonight was gonna be special.

A quick change into some bedclothes and brushing teeth, the girls were ready for the night. The rear chair was fully opened into a double bed and the passenger seat fully reclined to make it comfortable. Not exactly luxury, and frankly pretty shit whoever had to sleep in the passenger seat, but it saved them a few hundred Lien that would have gone on an equally shit motel room. They just had to make sure to change every so often.

Blake, however, wasn’t thinking about sleeping yet. She made a beeline for one of the upper cupboards, reaching in for something. Though as she looked back at Weiss, she glared. “Hey, no peeking.”

“You guys are acting really strange, just to let you know.”  _ But hey, might as well humour them. _ As instructed, she turned away and covered her eyes, just to make absolutely sure she wasn’t going to see whatever Blake and Ilia had planned. It’d been a fair while at least, so by this point, she at least trusted they weren’t going to do anything bad.

There was fumbling around, brief muttering, but after that, they were obviously both stood in front of her.  _ Fairly sure I can peek now. _

And peek she did, easing her fingers open and looking through.

Embroidery eyes of a plush toy stared back at her. A white wolf, with some blue markings on it, something Weiss had seen on TV before but never really caught the name of. But the plush toy was fat and cute, perfect cuddling size.

“Happy Eighteenth, Weiss.” Blake smiled, holding it out toward her.

“Sorry it ain't booze, but we figured with your eye you’d had more than enough.” Ilia joked.

But the joke fell on deaf ears. Weiss had heard the birthday wishes, but other than that she was gone. She took the toy from Blake and stared at it for what felt like forever. It was just a toy, to anyone else it was just a cheap gift, nothing worth any deep thought and probably not any more than twenty lien tops.

This was so much more than that.

It was the gesture behind it that completely fucked Weiss’s head up. Blake and Ilia had nothing but the clothes in the van, the van itself, and what little cash they could grab. They didn't owe her a damn thing. If anything Weiss knew she more than owed them for the time she was allowed to spend here, the fuel they've used for her and all manner of things. Before two weeks ago, they didn't even know her.

Yet they still got her a birthday gift. They probably checked Wikipedia for the date or something, but they still remembered it was soon and went out to get her something, even if it was just a plush toy or something she didn't even really know. That was more kindness than her family had ever shown her in years.

“... Hey, wait, are you crying?” Ilia asked, leaning in once noticing a tear fall from Weiss’s cheek. When leaning forward to look properly, that was confirmed.  _ Oh god, we broke her, oh god. _

Weiss wiped away the tears, sniffing and trying her hardest to hold anymore back, but it was just useless. She was smiling though, even through a shaky breath. “It’s okay! You just caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting anything.”

Ilia breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god, I thought we really offended you or something.” Then she took a seat at Weiss’s side, shrugging her shoulders. “We couldn't exactly  _ not _ . I mean, being away from family for your birthday’s hard enough, let alone no gifts to show for it.

_ Actually, being away from family was the best part about this. _

Up until the subject of Weiss’s family had been very sensitive. Either she’d totally shut up or actively turn the conversation away. All Blake and Ilia knew were that she had a dad she hated, an oblivious mom, a sister far away and a brother who was the golden child. The rest of the pages were still blank. Knowing that compared to how honest the girls had been with her so far made her stomach twist with guilt.

“... This is actually the first physical Birthday present I’ve had since my sister left.” Her grip on the plush tightened as she brought it closer toward her. “God, that’s… five years now.”

_ No wonder it hit me like a truck. _

Weiss began to stare blankly toward the floor. Whether it was just how tired she was or a building of trust, the rest just came out. Nothing held her back this time.

“She joined the military as soon as she was eighteen, just desperate to get away from home. At first, I really hated her for leaving me. But when I heard how my father talked about her, I completely understood. Honestly, up until a month ago I pretty much made the same plan as her, at least up until,” She pointed at the bad eye. The skin had healed, but it was going to leave a permanent scar. “Funnily enough, having a bottle thrown at your face speeds things up.”

Both girls just listened. No words, no gestures, Weiss needed to let it all out. This cut ran deep, not just the physical one but the emotional scars. From a family that in the public eye was so perfect, it seemed unbelievable or crazy, but no one would ever run away without a plan if they weren't desperate.

They all had experience with that.

“The plan was as soon as I turned eighteen I’d enlist then move with her while I train. Even if I didn't end up passing, I’d at least be far enough away to figure out some other plan and find a job. Winter would have supported me regardless.”

“I was gonna say, as much as I support your plan, you don't really seem the army type,” Blake admitted, taking a seat on the space next to Weiss. “But work’s work.”

“Exactly. And it says a lot that I’d rather get shot at than stay in that house any longer.” Weiss tried to joke, although upon saying that, she began to think about it more. “Though, Winter seems to have done really well there. She’s been promoted twice, now has a girlfriend she’s moved in with… god, knowing she finally has a life now gives me a lot of hope, y’know?”

Oh yeah, they knew.

Even if this was just a journey with no destination in mind right now, their lives were going to be better. No more baggage, no more hurt, wherever they were going to end up, it was going to be fantastic. Might as well have fun getting there.

With that thought in mind, Weiss looked around to the bed again. It was Ilia’s turn to sleep on the passenger seat, but upon looking, she had a thought.

“... Why are we all taking turns on the shit seat when the bed has enough room for all three of us?”

Ilia raised an eyebrow. The thought had definitely crossed her mind before, but she never wanted to say. So she tried to make an excuse. “Won't that make it cramped as fuck?”

Blake shrugged her shoulders. “No more cramped than we usually are. And it would be better for our backs in the long run.”

“And you’re really fine with it?” It seemed stupid, but she had to ask. The spots on her cheeks turning bright pink again. “Cause, y’know… your ‘gaydar’?”

“Ilia.” Weiss had to resist from laughing but looked reassuringly. “We’ve all slept with one another before, just not all together.” Then she smirked. “Besides, considering how long lesbians take to actually make a move, I’m  _ fairly sure _ even if you liked me you wouldn't do anything.”

It was met with a wince from Blake. “Ouch, that was a callout.”

“Alright, fine! Whatever. Just… Budge over then.” The callout was more than valid, but Ilia resigned herself to it. The bright side was her worries were put to rest.

As were Weiss’s too. In fact, she found herself getting rather comfortable once tucked in between them both, pulling the blanket over once they were all ready and bringing the stuffed Beowolf in her arms also. It didn’t feel cramped, nor did it feel too warm. It was cosy, comfortable… But something more than that.

It felt… right.

A few minutes in silence and Weiss was feeling herself starting to drift away. But that wasn’t before thanking her friends once again.

“Best birthday in years…” She said in a doze. “And the day’s not even started yet…”

The gratitude didn’t have a vocal response, but it earned her a small, sleepy smile from Blake, and a shuffle to get comfortable from Ilia. But a vocal response wasn’t needed. At that moment, Weiss was completely positive these few months were going to be an amazing adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update! I'm very sorry everyone, I haven't abandoned the fic at all. I just haven't felt very confident in my writing lately and feared this wouldn't be good enough to put out. You guys deserve better, but you deserve an update regardless. Please enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to the various discord servers that helped make this possible. I wanted to hold out till I had three chapters before uploading so I could upload this in chunks. The fic will be 12 chapters long (4 parts) with an epilogue at the end. I love Runaway AU's, and this was also a new way of writing for me which was kinda weird. Hope yall like it!


End file.
